Broom Racing
Broom Racing, whilst not quite as accessible as Quidditch, remains one of the most popular sports in the Wizarding World, with multiple leagues across the world, and the famous Annual Broom Race in Kopparberg, Sweden. Broom Racing is generally considered a very dangerous sport, with many racers in the Annual Broom Race not making the finish line in Argeplog. Whilst dangerous, and exciting to watch, many manufacturers use the Annual Broom Race as a proving ground for their new models. Every Nimbus Broomstick model from the 1000 to the 2001 has claimed at least one victory at the race, whilst Cleansweep, Comet, and more recently Firebolt have also had success in Sweden. These factory teams race using ultra-high-spec versions of the brooms that they sell to customers, and also sell brooms to privateer teams entering the race. Factory Racing Teams Nimbus Factory Racing Team The most successful team in the history of the sport, Nimbus, the largest manufacturer of broomsticks in the world, use a seemingly unlimited budget, combined with their excellent facilities, and spectacular team of designers and engineers to stay ahead of the competition. Nimbus have picked up wins with their model 1000, 1001, 1500, 1700, 2000, and 2001 broomsticks, the most successful being the 1700, which had an unparalleled run of success, with 7 straight wins in the Annual Broom Race. Nimbus have also dominated the race in the 90's with the 2000 and 2001 brooms, winning in 1990', 91', 92', 93', 95', and 96', losing in 97', Nimbus pulled out of the 98' race to the ongoing war. Only Firebolt (1994), and privateer team Butterbeer racing (1997) have been able to claim victories from the racing giants. Nimbus are set to enter the 1999 race with a new model, the 2500. Cleansweep Racing Team The longest running team at the Annual Broom Race, with 9 wins under their belt, Cleansweep are very well-respected amongst the racing community. Whilst the team has seen a decline in form against the likes of Nimbus, FIrebolt, and some of the privateer teams, Cleansweep have a very reliable record of finishing well in the Annual Broom Race. With their new Cleansweep Twelve dominating the broomstick market, the team is hoping for a return to the podium. Comet Factory Racing The fierce and bitter rivalry between Comet and Cleansweep is well documented, with the Comet team often coming out on the losing side. Despite not having the consistency of the two larger teams, Comet have managed to find some success, with 5 wins to their name, and crucially, a 2nd place in the 1998 race, which, in the absence of Nimbus, looked as though it would become a Firebolt-only podium. Firebolt Racing Team One of the more recent teams at the Annual Broom Race, Firebolt have not let their inexperience hold them back from success. Debuting in 1993 with a second place finish, and then winning the race in 1994. The team also won the 1998 race, and in 1997 privateer team Butterbeer Racing won with a modified version of the Firebolt.